Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase/Transcript
this is the transcript of Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase Moon Level/Enter Infinite (Then the gang gets virtually are on the Moon, and Mystery Inc appear in spacesuits) Jimmy Neutron: '''Leaping Leptons! We're on the moon! '''Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! It looks like we've been beamed into Eric's computer game. (Back at the lab) Bill McLemore: What? Eric Staufer: The laser's been fired. Officer Wembly: At that Phantom Virus, I hope. (Bill accesses the computer) Bill McLemore: I don't think so. Look here. Your friends have been transported into cyberspace! (Both gasp) Officer Wembly: So? Throw a switch or something and get them out. Eric Staufer: The game doesn't work that way. They have to play through all the levels to get out. Officer Wembly: You're kidding me. Professor Kaufman: I wish he was. Bill McLemore: Until they can get out by winning every level of the game...... the danger in there can be very real. Officer Wembly: Danger? (Back at the moon level) Shaggy Rogers: Check this out. I'm, like, a superhero! Violet Parr: Be careful, Shaggy. There's less gravity on the moon. Thomas: Yeah, you might hurt yourself. Shaggy Rogers: (Lifts a giant rock) Look! It's super Shaggy! (He threw the rock away) Daphne Blake: Scooby, could you get Shaggy back here before he hurts himself? Scooby-Doo: Okay. Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (tries to catch Shaggy, but missed) Huh? Shaggy Rogers: Nice try, Scoob! Like, catch me if you can. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Shaggy, be careful! (He bumps into a boulder) Thomas: That's gotta hurt. Baymax: On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain? Fred Jones: Shaggy, are you alright? Shaggy Rogers: I think so. But I made an important discovery. Max Tennyson: What's that? Shaggy Rogers: In this video game, you can get hurt. Velma Dinkley: Or worse. We'd better be careful. Fred Jones: Velma's right. Eric said this game has creatures and who knows what else. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! I know who! (Points up in the distance) (Phantom Virus and the villains are here) Daphne Blake: Oh no! Thomas: Bust my buffers! It's the Phantom Virus! Velma Dinkley: He must've gotten beamed into the game too! (Phantom Virus laughs) Wasabi: And he's got friends too! Look! Neo Cortex, Uka Uka, Nina Cortex, Syndrome, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Ripto, Crush, Gulp, and Dr Nefarious appear Ripto: Well well... someone forgot to invite us to the party! Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: '''Syndrome?! '''Coco Bandicoot: Dr Neo Cortex? Nina Cortex? Jimmy Neutron: Professor Calamitous?! Aku Aku: Uka Uka? Max Tennyson: Beautiful Gorgeous? Spyro: Ripto? Crush? Gulp? Ratchet: Dr Nefarious!? How did you all get in this game?! Syndrome: A new secret friend beamed us here, right before you did. Dash Parr: A new secret friend? What new secret friend? Who is he? or she? ???: That would be me. (Infinite Theme Song from Sonic Forces plays) (A mysterious masked figure with red aura appears and looks at the heroes as Scooby gets scared and runs in terror) Jimmy Neutron: Pukin Pluto! Who is that!? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: I have no idea. Velma Dinkley: So it was working with Jimmy and his friends' enemies and the Phantom Virus too. ???: Well, well, well. You must be James Issac Neutron. Jimmy Neutron: Hey, don't you, whoever you are, ever call me that! Only my parents call me that! And... even then, only when they're really, REALLY upset with me. ???: my friend Obake told me so much about you and your friends. And these must be the famous Mystery Inc. Gwen Tennyson: So you know who we are. Ben Tennyson: And who are you? ???: You may call me... "Infinite"... in the brief moments that remain to you. Fred Hero 6: Great! See, Infinite, now we're getting to know each other! Ben Tennyson: '''So, what's your favorite color? What waterpark do you like? Do you like long, romantic walks on the beach? What's the source of your power? You can skip the first three questions, if you like. '''Infinite: The source of my power is none of your concern. Ben Tennyson: Sorry, but you've just GOT to share the secret of your power with me. XLR8 I insist! [Runs towards Infinite] Infinite: Your insistence is futile! [Infinite unleashes a wave that negates gravity, causing Ben Tennyson to stumble around in weightlessness, then he drops to the surface of the moon.] Fred Jones: Oh no. They're not alone. (Then some space creeps appeared out of nowhere bouncing toward the heroes) Phantom Virus: Let's play ball! Shaggy Rogers: Like, let's not! Gwen Tennyson: Yeah, I don't want to hang out with those villains along with those two creeps! (They jump away in fear) Daphne Blake: I thought we were chasing him. Fred Jones: Back at the lab, we were. Velma Dinkley: But here in the game, he's got friends. Shaggy Rogers: They don't look very friendly to me. Thomas: Me either. (They hid behind the moon rock) Velma Dinkley: I think we lost them. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: How can we fight them and this Infinite guy? They're tough. Murray: We're totally outnumbered. Velma Dinkley: You know, getting beamed into cyber space may not be such a bad thing. Shaggy Rogers: How's that, Velma? Scooby-Doo: Yeah! Velma Dinkley: Maybe if we play along, we can find out who created this virus. Fred Jones: Right! Maybe we can find some clues. Jimmy Neutron: Well, we have our first clue: "Play ball." Honey Lemon: That's a call used in baseball to start the game. Thomas: Exactly, Honey Lemon! Velma Dinkley: Remember what Eric said? We need to find the box of Scooby Snacks. Shaggy Rogers: And, like, there it is! Daphne Blake: 'Wow, that was easy. '''Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: ' It's only the first level of the game. Heck, It's supposed to be easy. '''Phantom Virus: Over there! Infinite: (voice over) There they are! Daphne Blake: Oh no! Here they come! Carl Wheezer: What do we do?! Scooby-Doo: Look! A moon rover! Fred Jones: A moon rover! Shaggy Rogers: And what a cool paint job! Fred Jones: Come on, guys! (They get on the moon rover and drives off) other Heroes get onto Thomas and race off after the moon buggy, Baymax and Big Hero 6 following behind Fred Jones: This thing needs new shocks! Daphne Blake: As long as it gets us away from those moon goons, who cares? Wasabi: Guys! They've got a set of wheels too! (The villains in their own rover chases them, and the Phantom Virus zaps them, as well as Inifinite) Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Daphne Blake: '''Step on it, Freddy! They're gaining on us! '''Dash Parr: Faster, Thomas! Faster! Fred Jones: I am! But this is it's fast as it goes! Thomas: And my wheels aren't used to being on a surface without rails! (Infinite fires his laser and hits the wheel of the Moon Rover, and Thomas) Shaggy Rogers: Man, he got us! Velma Dinkley: '''It's okay, guys. The Scooby Snacks are right there. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Oh, boy! Scooby Snacks! Scooby-Dooby-Doo! '''Hiro Hamada: '''Thomas! Keep going! '''Daphne Blake: Go, Scooby, go! Martin Mystery: You can do it, boy! Sparrow: Good boy, Scooby! Shaggy Rogers: Uh-oh. Scooby-Doo: '''Yikes! (The moon rover trips and crashes on the ground) '''Phantom Virus: Stop that dog! Professor Calamitous: Don't you stand there you fools! Get that..... Infinite: Do not let that hound reach the box! (The moon ghosts go after Scooby) Shaggy Rogers: Come on, Scoob! You can do it, pal! Scooby-Doo: Hi! Velma Dinkley: Watch out! Daphne Blake: Careful, Scooby! (Scooby-Doo ducked, the two moon ghost hit each other in their heads, and Scooby grabs the Scooby Snacks, and then it disappeared) Scooby-Doo: Huh? (He disappears) Thomas: What? Daphne Blake: What happened to...? (They all disappear as well) Coliseum Level/Enter the replicas/Meet Classic Ben Tennyson (Now they heroes teleported to the next level as the white background changes to the Colosseum level) All: What? Daphne Blake: Where are we now? Velma Dinkley: If I'm not mistaken, we're inside the Roman colosseum. Scooby, Dash and Violet: Colosseum? Shaggy Rogers: '''Like where they play football? '''Velma Dinkley: Not exactly. Max Tennyson: In ancient Rome, people used to gather in the Colosseum to watch all kinds of events. Shaggy Rogers: '''You mean like sports and music? '''Fred Jones: '''Yeah, they did that too. But the Colosseum is famous as the place where Romans fee people to the lion for lunch. '''Scooby-Doo and Violet: Lions?! gasps. and uses his inhaler Daphne Blake: '''Well, it looks deserted now. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Speaking of lunch, we didn't even get to keep the Scooby Snacks from the Moon level. '''Scooby-Doo: Aww. Shaggy Rogers: '''Don't worry, Scoob. I bet there's a concession stand somewhere. '''Fred Jones: What's this? a white line in the stadium Jimmy Neutron: Hey guys, check this out. Cindy Vortex: What is it? Aku Aku: I see white lines. But what are they for? (Shaggy goes to the white line) Shaggy Rogers: Like, it's chalk. Jimmy Neutron; and the lines are designed like that seen on a baseball field. Hmmmm... Scooby-Doo: Rikes! Rirus! Infinite! Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: And it's our enemies again! Clank: Oh, no! (Then the Phantom Virus and the villains were there out of nowhere) Phantom Virus: Welcome to Level 2, game players. Where things get a little tougher. But first, let me introduce you... to the home team! (The Phantom Virus broke the chains opening door to bring out three skeleton warriors as they yell) (Infinite's new replicas charges to attack) Infinite: Now prepare to witness my brand new and improved replicas. (Replica Diesel 10 appears) Thomas: Diesel 10!? (Replica Havoc and Replica Fuse appear) Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Havoc?! Fuse!? (Replica Frightwig and Replica Steam Smythe appear) Ben Tennyson: Frightwig?! Steam Smythe!? (Replicas of El Jefe, Toothpick, Grizz, Penelope, Miss Decibel, and Muggshot appears) Sly Cooper: El Jefe, Toothpick, Grizz, Miss Decibel, and Muggshot?! Bentley: Penelope?! (Replica Robert Callaghan dressed as Yokai appears) Hiro Hamada: Professor Callaghan!? (Infinite's new replicas charges to attack) Murray: Here they come! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: I can take care of him. (she stretches her arm to punch Infinite, but he quickly dodges it) Dash Parr: Whoa! This guy is faster than Mom! (Infinite fired a laser to hit Dash, but he dodges and Bob tries to attack him only for Infinite to kick him and send him crashing into the wall) Bentley: No, wait! It's something else. Gotta scan him and figure this out. (Infinite fires lasers at Frozone, but he dodges them as he skates around, and then Replica Frightwig attacks and Sly kicks her, and he charges toward Infinite. He dodges. And then Violet tries to hold back Replica Muggshot) Lucius Best/Frozone: Woah! That is freaky! What is this? How are you doing - (Infinite appears and roundhouse kicks him, sending him flying into the wall) Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: LUCIUS!!!! Dr Neo Cortex: Nice! Sly Cooper: Bentley! We need to know what's going on with this Infinite guy! Bentley: I'm trying, Sly, but these readings are all messed up! They don't make any sense! (Infinite proceeds to roundhouse kick Bob again, only for him to evade the attack this time and somersault out of the way. Infinite attacks the super again causing him to be launched into a wall of the colosseum. He then gets launched into the air by Infinite who then blasts lasers from his palms and gets pummeled by replicas of Robert Callaghan, Steam Smythe, Havoc, Fuse, Diesel 10, and Tiny Tiger, all in that order.) Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Running out of time here, guys! (Infinite delivers one last blow on Bob, slamming him to the ground in front of Helen, Dash and Violet, who look on with concern. Bob tries to lift himself up, but to no success as he has no strength left to do so.) Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Honey!!! Violet and Dash Parr: DAD!! (Cuts to Bob's point of view as we see Infinite floating down as he loses consciousness) Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Alright! No more Ms. Nice Guy! Nobody hurts my husband and gets away with it! Carl Wheezer: I can't look! his eyes Classic Ben Tennyson appears out of a portal, and using his Omnitrix, becomes Fourarms, and pummels Replica El Jefe, destroying him Thomas: Bust my buffers! It's Ben Tennyson! Reboot Ben Tennyson: Classic Ben Tennyson: Infinite: Impossible! Your abilities exceed your previous data! Reboot Ben Tennyson: Unlike video games, we can grow. We get powerful every second! Infinite: I will teach you to hold that tongue next time we meet. You can count on it. Dash Parr: Does it matter? We've got this game licked! Nina Cortex: You so do not! Ratchet: Oh yes we do! And we haven't used any cheats! Fred Hero 6: Had enough, Infinite? Infinite: Well. You've improved since the last time. But you will still lose. (He activates his Phantom Ruby, and then fires the balls on the heroes) Infinite: As I predicted. You're not even worth the effort to finish off. (Infinite leaves) Prehistoric Jungle Level (Now the heroes are teleported in the white background as it changes to the prehistoric jungle) * Scooby and Shaggy: Huh? * Lucius Best/Frozone: So where are we now? * Fred Jones: Looks like a jungle of somekind. * Honey Lemon: It's gorgeous here. * Alya Cesaire: It looks beautiful. * Guardromon: You're right, Alya. * Kazooie: '''I guess for a game level created by a computer nerd, I expected worse. * '''Shaggy Rogers: I'll say, this place beats Rome any day, eh Scoob? * Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (A Pterodactyl appears and swoops down but the heroes quickly duck and cover as it leaves) * Thomas: What was that? * Doraemon: It's a Pterodactyl! * Lita Kino: For real!? * Velma Dinkley: Oh, no! This is a prehistoric jungle! * Shaggy Rogers: I take back what I said! Rome is lovely this time of year! * Fred Jones: Hey, look over there. * Neemon: What is that? * Doraemon: It's an Apatosaurus! (They see the Apatosaurus as it's stand on the water and eating a plant then a stomping sound was heard) * Shaggy Rogers: What's that?! (They look to see Phantom Virus riding on a red T-Rex) * Phantom Virus: (Laughing) How's this for a heavy hitter? * Velma Dinkley: Jinkies, he's riding a T-Rex! (The villains chases the heroes) * Malachite: After them, our pet! * Fred Jones: Let's head for those trees! It's too thick for them to follow! * Martin Mystery: Good idea! Let's scram! * Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! * Doraemon & Noby: Run for it! * Henry Wong: Good plan. Come on! (The heroes run for their lives) * Takato Matsuki: Run faster guys! If they catches us we're done for! Follows behind * Infinite: Give in to your fear. Flee, screaming, and I'll let you live. (The heroes made it to the trees, but they are too thick for the T-Rex to get inside) * Infinite: Curses! * Zoycite: They're getting away! * Brittany Biskit: No fair! * Whittany Biskit: You said it! * Sonata Dusk: There goes our love. (The Phantom Virus throws his spear at the tree in anger. Back at the lab) * Bill McLemore: That was a close one. * Eric Staufer: Yeah, but they're doing pretty good so far. * Officer Wembley: I'm wondering something here, fellas. Who activated that laser and sent those poor kids into the game? * Bill McLemore: Who knows? Could be anyone. * Professor Kaufman: Even someone in this very room. Final Level (The heroes are now teleported to the city) Dash Parr: Now where are we? Daphne Blake: I think we're finally home. Cindy Vortex: Finally! Carl Wheezer: No more monsters chasing us. I am so relived! his inhaler Shaggy Rogers: Let's go celebrate for some chow. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Yeah. Lucius Best/Frozone: Uh... it might be a little early for our celebration, guys. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Uh... Why is that, Lucius? Fred Jones: '''Look. (Everyone gasps and realized they are still in the game) '''Thomas: Cinders and ashes! We're still in the game! Shaggy Rogers: And I thought we were home free. Scooby-Doo: Reah. (To the lab) Bill McLemore: Okay, they made it to the last level! Eric Staufer: But this one's the toughest of them all. No player has ever won it. Not even me. They'll take everything they've got just to survive. (Later in the game) Daphne Blake: So now what? Velma Dinkley: All we have to do is find the last box of Scooby Snacks. Tish Katsufrakis: Zoe, this is the toughest and hardest level we have to face. Koichi Kimura: We need to try harder to find it and get out. Koji Minamoto: I agree with Koichi. Henry Wong: But we also have to be careful 'cause Phantom Virus, Infinite, his replicas and the villains are still hunting us down. Daphne Blake: Henry's right. But this city is so big. Where do we start? Fred Jones: Hey. Tommy Himi: What is it, Fred? (They see the woman) Fred Jones: Let's see if that woman knows anything. Lita Kino: Good idea. (They go to the woman) Daphne Blake: Excuse us, ma'am we we're wondering... Phantom Virus & Infinite: Surprise! (Everyone screams) Shaggy Rogers: The virus! Doraemon & Noby: It's Infinite! The Mystery Revealed/Farewell to Classic Ben/Ending (Now on Earth, the gang appeared back in the lab) Eric Staufer: You're back! I thought you'll be stuck in the game forever. Dash Parr: You should've seen the whole thing, we beat our enemies and that Phantom Virus and Infinite! Shaggy Rogers: There's no place like home. Officer Wembly: Everyone okay? Velma Dinkley: I think so. Professor Kaufman: Well done! You've all saved the world from a terrible menace. Jimmy Neutron: We also beat Infinite too. Cindy Vortex: And the villains. Jimmy Neutron: '''Uh, yes, them too. '''Bill McLemore: But did you find out who created the virus? Fred Jones: We've got a pretty good idea. Professor Kaufman: Good. Because whoever created the virus must be punished. Velma Dinkley: Glad you agree, Professor, because you're as much a suspect as anyone here. Professor Kaufman: What? Me? But I'm a scientist! I've dedicated my life to my students and this university. Fred Jones: But you also stood to make $250,000 at the science fair. Daphne Blake: If you stole the invention. Professor Kaufman: Preposterous! Alya Césaire: We'll see how preposterous it is, when we have the proof. Nino Lahiffe: And let's not forget Officer Wembley. Officer Wembly: What? I'm an officer of the law! Sort of. Anyway, I've never committed a crime in my life! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: But, you were the only person that was with us in the lab when we got sent into the game. Velma Dinkley: But once inside the game, we found some important clues. Daphne Blake: Our first clue came when we were on the moon level. The Phantom Virus shouted, "Play ball!" Fred Jones: And on the Colosseum level, we found some chalk lines like a large diamond. Adrien Agreste: They were designed like those on a baseball field. Velma Dinkley: But our biggest clue was on the final level. Honey Lemon: Right. When the Phantom Virus and Infinite and the villains appeared in a batting cage at the funfair. Eric Staufer: All I get is the virus and the villains have a thing for... baseball! Libby Folfax: That means it was... (Bill tries to open the door) Eric Staufer: Bill! GoGo Tomago: Hold it right there! Officer Wembly: Not so fast kid! (Bill runs trying to escape but gets blocked by the heroes) Classic Ben Tennyson: You're not leaving! Reboot Ben Tennyson: We've got you cornered. Bill McLemore: What?! Two Ben Tennysons!? (Officer Wembly comes to arrest Bill, then Scooby trips Bill and he falls against the bookshelf) Officer Wembly: Okay, son, it's all over. (He arrest him) Eric Staufer: '''Bill, you were my best friend. '''Professor Kaufman: And my best student. Bill McLemore: But you didn't pick my project. Dash Parr: '''What's that supposed to mean? '''Bill McLemore: Professor Kaufman chose Eric's videogame design over mine even though I've been here 2 years longer. Professor Kaufman: Students are all equal, Bill. Velma Dinkley: So you invented the Phantom Virus, hoping it would scare Eric away. Bill McLemore: That's right. And it worked, till you guys showed up. Thomas: You were afraid that we would find out who created the Phantom Virus. Shaggy Rogers: '''So you beamed us into cyberspace. '''Max Tennyson: And, you've hired the villains to be with the virus to get us out of the way. Cindy Vortex: You also hired Infinite to kill us all too. Carmelita Fox: Shame on you! Violet Parr: So, what's gonna happen to Bill now, Officer? Officer Wembly: '''That's for the university president to decide. And trust me, it's '''not gonna be good news for him. Bill out of the building Bill McLemore: The prize would've been all mine, if it wasn't for... All: Us meddling kids! (Everyone laughs) Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Well, that was a close call. Bentley: Wait... guys, I'm picking up an energy field shift - centered on Classic Ben! [Classic Ben Tennyson begins to fade.] Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Has another virus got him? Ratchet: '''No, i think he's returning to his own time period. '''Classic Ben Tennyson: Well, I guess this is good-bye. Jimmy Neutron: Yes, yes it is. Get home safely, Ben, [Classic Ben Tennyson and Jimmy shake hands.] and thanks for everything! [Classic Ben Tennyson gives Jimmy a thumbs up and a smile. He looks at the others, who also bid him farewell. Before leaving, Classic Ben Tennyson extends his arm to fist bump Reboot Ben Tennyson and fades away smiling and waving. Jimmy weakly tries to grab him before he leaves but is too late. Bob Parr walks up and puts his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.] Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Cheer up, Neutron, I'm sure we'll run into him again. (Later at the soda shop) Eric Staufer: '''I want to thank you for getting rid of that Phantom Virus and Infinite. Lunch is on me, guys. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''In that case I'll have another cheeseburger. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Two cheeseburgers. '''Eric Staufer: No problem. I'm sorry you guys got trapped in cyberspace. Fred Jones: Well, it really wasn't all that bad. Eric Staufer: Really? Velma Dinkley: Going back in time was really fun. Violet Parr: You did a great job designing all the game levels. Honey Lemon: Yeah, it's the best game we've ever seen. Eric Staufer: Thanks, girls. Shaggy Rogers: '''But next time, go easier on the monsters. (Everyone laughs) '''Adrien Agreste: So that man in hologram was someone called Obake? Hiro Hamada: That's right, cousin. He's the leader of the Masters of Evil. Carver Descartes: They're the baddest group we'd ever faced. Tino Tonitini: We gotta be ready to meet him and the rest of the Masters of Evil very soon. Tish Katsufrakis: Right. Lor McQuarrie: I'm with you guys. Still, I wonder how Irma Lair: We can join you guys on your new adventures. Uh can we join? Lor McQuarrie: Of course you can join us. There are new adventures in different places, new people to meet, new baddies to take down. Sunset Shimmer: And most of all, to have fun. Lots of fun. Doraemon: Welcome to the team, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. Sue: Congratulations to you guys. Tino Tonitini: When we see Bowser and the Masters of Evil again. We'll be ready. Will Vandom: Okay. Eric Staufer: Hey, Shaggy, I just pulled up the Scooby-Doo video game on my laptop. Want to play? Shaggy Rogers: '''What do you say, Scoob? Now that there's no creepy virus or that creepy Infinite in the game. '''Velma Dinkley: Haven't you had enough for one day? Shaggy Rogers: '''Zoinks! Look! (They Cyber gang are waving at the screen of Eric's laptop) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''What are you doing, Scoob? (Scooby starts to play the game as we see the Scooby-Snax feeds Cyber Scooby) '''Daphne Blake: Now that's what I call hacking! '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Hacking and Scooby-Snacking! '''Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (Everyone laughs, The movie ends)